Sakura's would be self?
by Chidori Tsuki
Summary: A combination of CCS and Shugo chara. SakuraXSyaoran. SakuraXYukito. Sakura acts like the cool new girl. In reality she is a shy girl who wants to be able to be accepted. She prays to be able to change herself and finds eggs in her bed the next day!
1. Chapter 1 Inroduction

Sakura Kinomoto acts like a cool and rebellious girl. Really inside she is a ordinary girl she is kinda shy and gets nervous or embarrassed easily. One day she prays to get the courage to be able to change herself. The next day she finds 3 eggs in her bed?! Based on Shugo chara mixed with the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura.

First story! Please don't be cruel. Please review but not critically please...

I do not own anything. CCS belongs to the wonderful company of CLAMP. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-pit.

Sakura Kinomoto – (Like the Amu of SC.) She is the protagonist. She has a huge crush on Syaoran Li. She is always considered cool and popular but in reality she's just a normal girl. One night she wished to not be the way she is but to have the courage to change. The next day she found 3 eggs in her bed. Out of those eggs Ran, Miki, and Suu had been released. Her x hair clip changes when one of her shugo charas does a character change. Ran -- Heart, Miki -- Spade, Suu -- Clover. She uses the Humpty lock to do character become with each of her shugo charas.

Yukito Tsukishiro – (Like the Tadase Hitori of SC )- the King guardian of Tomoeda Academy. He can be shy at times and sometimes has trouble speaking in public even if he doesn't show it. He seems to have a crush on Amulet heart (Sakura's Chara become with Ran) but it technically means he loves Sakura since Amulet Heart is her "Would be self." His Shugo chara is Kiseki. He wanted to become more confident and Kiseki had appeared. His chara change happens when he is low on confidence or someone calls him "Prince." In his change He becomes a violent, egotistical king who wishes to rule the world and wears a crown.

Tomoyo Daidouji – (Nadeshiko from SC.) The Queen Guardian of Tomoeda Academy. She is very kind and gentle. She supports Sakura's love for Syaoran and often tries to help her. Other times she uses that as a weakness against Sakura. Her shugo Chara is Temari. When she uses Chara change her hair clip changes into a flower and she becomes a battle-hungry yazuka type who speaks slang and carries a wooden sword. She loves dancing and filming.

Eriol Hiiragizawa – (Kukai from SC) The Jack Guardian. He loves sports. He is very athletic and has good reflexes. He is captain of the soccer team. His shugo chara is Daichi and when he uses chara change he has a star hair clip and he becomes more athletic.

Nakuru Akizuki – (Yaya from SC.) Ace Guardian. She acts kind of childish at times. She loves sweets made by Tomoyo (sounds like kero right?). She is also a ballerina, a clumsy one at that. Her shugo chara is Pepe. She loves cute things and her chara change is a crybaby who uses a giants rattle as a weapon and a baby bib.

Syaoran Li – (Ya Ikuto of the story. I wanted to change it since Syaoran acts cold to Sakura in CCS So I thought this was good for now!!) The "Bad Guy" basically put. His shugo chara is Yoru. During Chara change he has cat ears and a tail. He is usually known as the Evil cat cosplayer guy by Sakura.

(I'll post up more later!!)

Note: I will be using last names first to follow the japanese tradition of family names then first names.

Any words I may use shall be posted either here or at the end or in the story.

Chapter One:

It was a usual quiet, peaceful day in Tomoeda. Many kids are making their way to Tomoeda Academy the girls wearing red and black uniforms and the guys wearing blue and black uniforms. While the adults were walking to work or going to run errands. In an alley somewhere near by you see two older kids and then a 3rd grader cowering in fear of the two bullies, while clutching to his tan messenger bookbag.

The first bully who had brown hair started to speak. "Hey, kid. I heard a rumor yesterday." He said with a matter-of-fact tone. The other guy who had black hair spoke after him. "It said you had the game we wanted." He said.

The kid looked at him and cower even more. He began to stammer in fear. "Um... Uh..." He stammered trying to reach for his words.

Another voice was heard. "Hey you." It said in a tone which was more cool and collected. The guys and the little boy with the glasses looked over. A girl with short brown hair was there. She spoke up again. "I can't get through you know..."

The black-haired guy spoke up again kind of annoyed. "What is with this girl?" He questioned to the other not looking away. They all studied her.

The brown haired guy took a real good look at her. His face changed emotions almost immediately. His tough expression had changed to a frightened look. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He stuttered to get his words out. "H-hold it! She can't be..."

There was a quick examination of her clothes. Over the black jacket that was part of the uniform on her left arm sleeve was a red arm band with a safety pin to keep it attached. Her jacket was opened unlike the others and it had showed the white shirt that was under and the red tie. She had also added a belt to her shirt. Her plaid red socks that matched her skirt were pulled up about knee high and her shoes were of course black. She had her black messenger with a red sash held with her right hand and swung over her shoulder and her left hand was on her hip.

The little boy with the glasses stood up after realizing who the stranger was. Well she wasn't exactly a stranger. His eyes sparkled and he was shocked and amazed with "starry eyes." He tried to force his words out from his excitement. "IT'S YOU!" He shouted with delight. "The cool and spicy school girl I heard about in the chess club: Kinomoto Sakura!" Her face was finally shown as a girl with short brown hair and emerald green eyes. Her expression shown a cool and calm but rather bored face. In her hair was a red "X" clip to match her school uniform. When he said her name her eyes brows rose and her bored expression turned fierce a bit.

Obviously the other two bullies were freaking out. Half of their face was blue and shocked. They were wide-eyed. They obviously had not expected Kinomoto Sakura to come this way. They were nervous wrecks as they both spoke together at the same time. "KINOMOTO SAKURA?!" They thought to a while back about rumors they had heard of her. They took turns of telling the stories of lies they had heard. "I heard she single-handedly defeated the entire soccer team!" One of them shouted still in panic. The fake vision showed Sakura with evil demonic teeth and a expression of victory on her face she was on top of a pile of soccer players all bruised, beat up, and in tears. The other one started to speak of another rumor. "I heard she is feared in all the local schools, and the principals try to appease her!" The vision was Sakura with the same demonic look and many principals bowing down to her and there being candy on the table in front of Sakura. They were really in panic now. "W-WE'RE SORRY!" They apologized loudly and then retreated. The other kids watched in shock as they watched the older kids run.

Sakura was obviously pissed off. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She whispered softly when she talked. "Who actually starts these rumors?" She thought to herself.

The bottle-cap glasses boy was very grateful. He was still in his starry eyed vision. He came up to Sakura with a paper and marker. He was very pleading and grateful to her. "Thank you very much! If you don't mind could I have your autograph?" He spoke when he found his voice.

Sakura looked at him as he rambled kind of annoyed and then awkward. She regained her posture and showed him the same bored look from before but a little annoyance shown in her expression too now. "Are you dumb?" She asked with a tone of annoyance. "You were blocking the sidewalk too you know..." The boy looked surprised. Sakura walked past him with her book bag still flung over her right shoulder. "Be more careful next time okay?" She said as she started to walk away. The little boy blushed bright red. Then he hugged his paper unsigned as she continued to walk away. As she left he said "She's so cool!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Prayer for Courage

See chapter one for disclaimer.

Well now onward to chapter two! D

Chapter 2 – The prayer

It was Tomoeda Academy. You hear rumors and whispers going around. Some about Sakura. "Hey, hey did you know?" One girl whispered to another. "About the shakedown incident?" Asked the other. "Oh ya! I heard I heard! Kinomoto is really cool!" Another replied cheerfully. It was all in classroom 5th year star group. "Her character is really out of the ordinary. There's a completely mellow feeling about her" another whispered. Sakura was nearing staring into space her chin in the palm of her hand. "The way she wears her uniform is really cool too!" Another said agreeing. "Her mother is a famous magazine writer and a model! Her father is an ace photographer and an archeology teacher at college!" Another girl explained. Sakura nearly flipped her hair while they were talking about her. "Everything about her is cool!" They said in unison. One of them spoke up again. "I bet her boyfriend is much older, and a celebrity!" She said. They all watched her in amazement and awe. A girl with braids spoke up. "Like an idol maybe?" She asked. A girl with a bun added "Maybe he's even French?!"

Sakura looked out the window. 'Another selfish rumor has started..." She thought in her mind sighing deeply. She watched the clouds go by. 'Honestly, that's not my character' She continued.

----Later at home.-----

"BEHIND YOU IS A SPIRIT!" A fortune teller on TV said suddenly both Sakura and her little sister, Saki jump and Sakura's meatball had fallen off her fork. The fortune teller continued. "That's right. No matter who you are, a guardian angel is protecting you." She said creepy-like.

Sakura was trying not to show she was scared. She huffed a bit and said "That's ridiculous." She continued to try to regain her posture. "Those people are fakes anyway."

Apparently Sakura's mother Kinomoto Nadeshiko didn't agree. She pulled out a magazine from her company. "The never-betraying psychic Miss Nobuko is for real!" She said gleaming."We've even done a feature on her in Mama's magazine!" She smiled brightly.

Sakura's father Kinomoto Fujitaka interrupted. "Never mind that! Look at this!" He gleamed as he held up pictures of Sakuri with a microphone in her hands. "Papa's latest masterpiece!" Sakura sweatdropped at both of her parents. Her mother was used to it. "Wow! That's great Papa!" She shouted cheerfully.

Sakura continued to sweatdropped as she watched them and tried to eat her dinner. "There's your famous magazine writer and ace photographer for you..." She whispered under her breath.

Saki was still paying attention to the television. She clutched on Sakura's arm tightly. She was crying from how scared she was. "I'm scared, Sis! It's a monster!" She shouted loudly in fear. She was making little Iyyaaaaaa sounds while she continued to watch.

Sakura looked over at the TV and then back at her little sister. "That's a person Saki." She explained. Saki was still scared. Sakura being the older sister she was trying to comfort her little sister. The fortune teller was still talking though. "No, it is not a monster." Sakura looked up at the program again in confusion. "A guardian angel is your companion, always behind you, watching over and protecting your true self." Sakura felt kind of scared. She refused to show it though. "Definitely ridiculous!" She said twitching her eye. The fortune teller spoke right after her "Those who ridicule them will die." She replied. Sakura eyes were filled with fright. She looked over again and thought 'It's sounded like she's speaking to me...' After that thought the fortune teller almost spoke directly at her again. "I am speaking to you!" she said. Sakura stood up her face covered with fear. Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong, Sakura?" her mother asked when she stood up.

Sakura quickly regained her posture and cool attitude. "How dumb... Guardian angels are something failures would believe in to feel better about themselves." She flipped the bangs of her short brown hair. "I have no need for something so absurd. Thanks for the meal..." She said coolly and walked out of the room. As she left her parents watched. They imitated what the coke-bottle glasses kid did this morning. "She's so cool!" they said in unison with starry eyes. Saki was there confused.

Sakura walked up to her room as a robot most of the way. She sat on her bed. Many sweatdrops showed at then her head kinda burst into smoke. Sakura's eyes were replaced with dizzy swirl eyes and her hair was a wreck. She was obviously embarrassed and surprised. "I CAN'T STAND IT!" She shouted. "What was that earlier, occultism or a magic charm?!" She was freaking out. Messing her hair and shaking her head. "Not good, not good!" She shouted rolling on the bed. She turned around and started pounding on her bed. "I won't be able to wash my hair tonight!" She shouted. She threw her pillow and let it land on her face.

Sakura grabbed it from her face and pulled it to her chest. She sighed. "My outside character really wore me out today..." She said quietly. She rolled onto her side and hugged the pillow. 'Outside character, my outer facade... I'm a girl with more than one character. The real me is different, I just want to be honest.' She thought. She had a flashback of the first day of school when she moved her. The teacher was introducing her. "Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Kinomoto Sakura." the teacher introduced calmly. In her mind she was embarrassed. 'Oh no! What to do?! What should I say?!?!' She thought. The teacher called to her "Miss Kinomoto?" The class stared at her. Sakura's eye was twitching as she said "Well, pleased to meet'cha." The class was amazed by her non-nervous and cool response. 'Not knowing what to say was mistaken for playing cool. Not knowing how to act was mistaken for being rebellious. Mama's taste in fashion seemed to have been chosen on a whim. Even I would like to wear something pink and frilly sometime. In my heart, I want to be a cuter and more honest girl.' She put her head on her knees and got back up again. 'But if I try now, no one will accept my character.'

She thought of what the fortune teller said. 'A guardian angel is always behind you, watching over and protecting your true self.' She got shocked and looked around. "No way right?" She said quietly. She went out to her terrace and looked up at the sky. 'The real me...?' She clasped her hands together and began to pray. 'My guardian angel, if you really, really exist, I'm sorry for teasing you. So please, somehow, give me courage, so I can be reborn as my would-be self. Give me courage...'

----The Next Morning.-----

Sakura had just woke up. She was shocked by something. She looked down at it her eyes twitching. "So, I guess I really said it." She said quietly. There were 3 eggs. The one in the center was red plaid with pink hearts. The one on the left was blue plaid with blue spades. The third one which was on the right of the center one was green plaid with green clovers on it. "EGGS?!"


	3. Chapter 3 First Guardian Chara

I got very few reviews but a lot of them said my story was good so I will continue! Well now onward to chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Sakura walked to school after the big wreck she had at home. She had her bag over her shoulder instead of behind her back. 'I guess I had to take them.' she said as she made sure the 3 eggs were alright. They were wrapped in a blanket so she could keep them warm.

All of a sudden everyone gasped. Sakura's classmates were all 'starry-eyed.' "KYA! Lovely as always!" They shouted. They were referring to the Tomoeda Academy Guardians. They had all walked together in grace or so it seemed. The boy with Dark Gray hair with brown eyes and glasses was in the middle. The girl to his right had violet hair which was wavy and not tied up her eyes were a different shade of purple. To the kid with brown hair's left was a kid with Midnight blue hair and eyes with glasses. The girl to his left had long Brown hair one strand in a braid and the rest of her hair down. Her eyes were Brown.

Sakura watched in awe and her two classmates came up to her. "Oh that's right Kinomoto-san just moved here so you may not know the Guardians." One of them started. The other girl with short blue hair continued. "They are called the guardians because they are students who are _for_ Students: a special student council!" She stopped to catch her breathe. The girl with brown hair who was on Sakura's left was nodding and was still starry-eyed. "They protect us from strict school rules and keep us safe from insecurities." She continued. "Truly, they are as Guardians!" they both said. They started to name they off by ranking and name. "The king's chair Tsukishiro Yukito-sama! The queen's Chair, Daidouji Tomoyo-sama! The jack's chair Hiiragizawa Eriol-sama! Ace chair Akizuki Nakuru-sama! The Guardians have a royal garden where they drink tea. And above all, the guardians have that royal cape!" They both said taking turns to explain. They started jumping up and down. "Royal Overdose!" They said still jumping.

Sakura was kind of shocked. "Well, those capes are kind of..." She tried to start her sentence. They thought that she was gonna say something like it was cool or something so they chorused, "Right?" Sakura didn't admit it though. She turned around and crossed her arms. "N-Not really! Pretending to be guardians is a hobby for kids!" She said trying to keep her cool composure.

The other two were obviously in awe. "That's fabulous, Kinomoto-san!" The girl with brown hair started with starry eyes. The two classmates said together "Cool and Spicy! Really cool!" referring to Sakura. Sakura still had her arms crossed but she snuck a peak at Tsukishiro Yukito. He had a lot of fan girls. A lot of them squealed as he walked by. "Yukito-sama!" "Wonderful" "Perfect!" "As if he was Tomoeda's prince!" Some of the fan girls said. Sakura had thoughts of her own too. 'Ah, Prince! You're still cute today! But...' She started to turn away and tried shudder. "This un-cute character being infatuated with the school's prince... Never!" She said to herself.

In her bag the Red egg started to move a bit. Sakura noticed it immediately. She opened her bag to check and gasped. Yukito looked her way and saw her having a bit of trouble. "Wait! What's this?!" Sakura was shouting. Yukito saw her trying to shove the egg into her bag. His eyes widened. Sakura was flustered and scared. "What is it?!" She shouted and everyone was staring at her. She was about to run but someone put their hand on her left shoulder. She turned around to find Yukito, her emerald green eyes met with his Amber Brownish ones. "Um Excuse me... could you be...?" He tried to start. Everyone was staring at them and mumbling as they say this. Sakura slapped his hand away. Everyone gasped at the sight. "If you're finished now, don't act like we're friends, shortie..." She said coolly. Obviously Yukito was taller than Sakura. A loud 'Ooh' sound filled up that area. "Oh forgive me..." He said kindly. Sakura coolly walked off with her bag over her shoulder carrying it by the handle like nothing happened. She had messed up again! She keep hitting herself in her mind calling herself an idiot and faker. 'It was my first contact with my dreamy prince!' She was depressed after that.

Tomoyo went up to Yukito who was smiling. "Tsukishiro-kun... That girl..." She started. Yukito nodded. "Yes. They are still eggs but she has charas." He explained. Nakuru was very excited and happy about this. "Yup I saw them! 3 guardian chara eggs!" She said in a childish tone holding up 3 fingers. Eriol whistled. "A very formidable opponent has arrived before us!" He said. They all continued to watch Sakura walk away. Tomoyo as they watched her walking said "She has finally appeared." The others nodded. "Carrying 3 guardian chara eggs with her, that girl will inherit the legendary Humpty Lock." Yukito said to himself. Inside a room was nothing more than books. Behind a painting was a white egg with wings on it. Inside it was the Humpty Lock that the guardians spoke of.

A beautiful bell-like sound was heard to someone in the distance. He had dark brown hair and Amber eyes. He opened his eyes and sat up awaken from his nap. He stood up and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound again. "This sound... The Humpty Lock?" he said to himself.

Sakura leaned on a wall inside the school. She opened her bag to make sure the eggs were okay. They were all safe and sound. She sighed greatly in relief. She remembered there was an assembly today. She went straight to there and took her seats between a couple of students. Yukito who was on the stage with the other guardians spoke up. "Presently, we will begin the Fall guardian's meeting! First off, I would like to start with the uniform voting results." He announced. Sakura watched him in awe. 'My prince I can't contain my feelings. You keep becoming cuter. And yet, I...' She thought back to earlier that morning when she had slapped his hand. Her face was red though no one could see it. 'After being so blunt, I bet he hates me now...' She thought.

Yukito was speaking still and he said "Now then , please raise your hand if you have a suggestion." Sakura looked down again. 'I'm sorry about what happened earlier... Actually I like you, and I want to be a girl who can express herself honestly' She thought. A small little voice was speaking to her. "Then just change yourself!" Sakura heard it clearly. The small little voice continued. "From a girl who is not honest to a girl who is honest: Character Change!" As the small voice said that her X clip became a red heart one. She rose her hand almost immediately and stood up. "Yes! I'm sorry about earlier. I like you, My prince!" She said happily with unusual starry eyes. Everyone looked at her. Her clip was back to it's original X one. She was confused. 'What was that just now? My mouth and body just acted...' She thought. Yukito frowned. "We are in a meeting right now. Please refrain from making off-topic compliments." He said calmly. Sakura looked up confused. "Also, there is already a girl I like. I'm sorry." He said calmly. Sakura's emerald eyes widened. 'N-no way...' She thought. Right then and there, she ran off embarrassed. Everyone watched as she left the school. Yukito felt guilty. Everyone was muttering as usual. Then Eriol stepped up to the mic and spoke up. "Okay everyone settle down! If no one else has any comments, we will move on the the next subject." Yukito looked up at him. "Hiiragizawa..." He started. Eriol turned to him. "Leave the rest to us." He said. Yukito nodded.

Sakura was still running from the school. 'Why? Why this?!' She kept thinking. 'This isn't my character!' She yelled at herself. 'Saying that in front of everyone... I want to crawl in a hole!' She continued to shout at herself. Her wish was granted kind of. She was right over a hole and she fell right in. She rubbed her leg and then looked up. It was a pretty deep hole. "No way..." She whispered. She needed help. "Somebody! Is anyone there? Excuse me!" She shouted. Though she didn't notice the work sheet that said if anyone was working at that sight. That day showed 'Day off.' Sakura was scared. "No way. It can't be." She whispered. "Sakura!" the small voice from before shouted. Sakura looked down at her bag. The small red egg with hearts was trying to wiggle out of her bag and it was glowing. It jumped 3 times and then floated in front of her. Sakura stared at the egg in confusedness. "W-What is going on..." She whispered.

Back at the school the Mysterious dark brown haired boy with amber eyes held the Humpty Lock in his hands. "The scent of an egg..." He said quietly. He ran off from the roof of the school where he had broken in to get the Lock.

The egg continued to try to open itself. It hatched. A small girl with a pink cheerleader outfit and a red bandanna around her neck. She had poms poms in her hands which were pink with little tiny red hearts. Her hair was pink and wore in a side ponytail kind of like Sakura with some bangs on the side of her face. She wore a visor and a red Heart clip in her hair. She looked like she had little blush marks on her face. Her eyes were pink. "Jeez! What are you doing, Sakura?" She shouted with the same little voice from before. Sakura looked confused. "Fly!" the little floating girl said. Sakura thought she didn't hear right. "F-Fly?" She repeated to make sure she heard correctly. The little girl put her hands on her hips (which still held the pom poms.). "From a girl who can't fly to a girl who can fly: Character change!" She said cheerfully. Sakura's hair clip changed into the Red Heart again. "Hop! Step! Jump!" As the little creature chanted little wings were on each of Sakura's limbs. Sakura jumped and she was flying. "W-what the...?! What's with these old-fashioned, fancy accessories?! It's embarrassing!" Sakura said in panic waving her arms and legs. The little girl was mad. "That's all you have to say right now!" She said as she waved her little pom poms. Sakura flew everywhere in circles , loops and different directions. "What is going on! My body is moving involuntarily! Stop it!" She shouted in fright.

At last Sakura landed on the construction. She panted from all the screaming and flying she had done. Though when she looked down, she noticed how high they were and she clung on to a nearby pole. "T-this is a big problem." She stammered from her fear of heights. She turned to the little creature. "What exactly did you do?! What are you?!" She shouted. The little girl smiled. "My name is Ran! Sakura's Guardian Chara (Shugo chara)!" She said cheerfully. Sakura looked at her oddly. "Guardian Chara (Shugo Chara)?" She asked. "That's right!" Ran nodded. Ran flew around. "Sakura's would be self!" She explained cheerfully while flying around. "My would be self?" Sakura repeated. Ran giggled and got into a prayer position standing up. "Sakura, you prayed for this, didn't you? To have a different character, you said! I was born from that feeling and desire!" Ran winked. Sakura was baffled and confused. "There's no way that could be! I don't believe it!" Sakura shouted. "Believe it, and you can become your would be self!" Ran cheered doing some poses like a cheerleader would and she waved her pom-poms.

This peaceful moment did not last long. A guy with the same dark brown hair and amber eyes had cat ears and a tail? He flipped over and his black cat ears twitched. "Oh so you have charas too?" He said in a matter of fact tone. Sakura saw him and thought "Oh great another freak!" The guy walked over to her. "What's up with the cat ears?" She asked bluntly. The cat-eared guy stepped toward to Sakura. "I smell eggs..." He said. He smelled around and sighed. "There are still 2 more right?" He asked. Sakura gasped. A little mini version of the Cat-eared guy came out. "Ya there has to be!" He shouted. Ran stepped in immediately. "Sakura! Be careful with this guy! He's dangerous! He wants your e--" She shouted. The cat eared guy, who had flicked Ran away, got closer to Sakura. "So your name is Sakura?" He smirked, reaching into her pocket. Sakura screamed as her Heart Shaped Clip went back to an X. She started moving and fussing as the guy had his hand in her pocket. "DON'T TOUCH THERE!!" she screamed. The cat-eared guy backed away with the other two eggs in his hand. "Found them at last." He said quietly. Sakura gasped and Ran was shouting. "GIVE THEM BACK YOU EGG THEIF!!" Ran shouted loudly. The guy didn't even bother he pretended to lick the eggs and continued. "It seems like they are about to be born." He said. The little cat was hugging a white lock shaped as a clover, The Humpty Lock. "And we already have the Humpty Lock! We scored big today! Syaoran, let's head home." He said starting to fly away. Syaoran nodded and started to walk too. Ran gasped. "W-wait!" Sakura stammered. Syaoran held the Blue Spade egg and the Green Clover egg in his hand.

Sakura's eyes were widened and filled with worry as she watched him walk away. 'My eggs are... Eggs...' She clenched her fist no longer holding to the pole. 'My would-be self...' She started to step a bit. 'With my...' She had lost her fear and started to scream. "With my..." Syaoran turned around and saw her running to him, shouting with no fear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY EGGS?!" She shouted loudly. She leaped forward to grabbed them. They slipped out of Syaoran's hand, Sakura's eyes followed them and she leaned down to reach them. "The eggs!" She shouted. She caught them in her hand and fell off the construction. Ran followed her quickly trying to make her do another character change so Sakura could fly. "Sakura!" Syaoran and his chara watched. "Ah she fell" Syaoran's chara stated.

"Sakura! Fly! Do another character change!" Ran shouted as Sakura was falling. "But!" Sakura shouted to interrupt her still clutching to the eggs. "Believe it! You can make it possible! Your would-be self!" Ran shouted at her. Sakura opened her eyes for they were shut ever since she fell. "My would-be self...?" She said weakly. She thought back to her prayer last night 'Please... somehow give me courage so I can be reborn.' She had her eyes shut again. "GIVE ME COURAGE!" She shouted. The clover lock Syaoran's chara held glowed pink and flew toward Sakura. The world seemed to slow down. Sakura reached for the lock and grasped it in her hand. A bright pink light was sent out. Syaoran came to see this and watched in awe. Sakura was pretty dazed to notice what happened.

Her outfit changed and when it was finished she landed on her feet and then she jumped back up into the air. Syaoran and Yukito were in shock. "It can't be..." Syaoran gasped as he watched the sparkles in the air. "Character Transformation?" Yukito finished watching from below. Sakura had her hands clasped as she flipped and twirled in the air to realize her outfit was different. "W-what's with this outfit... It's embarrassing!" She shouted. Her outfit had changed. She wore an outfit similar to Ran's. A cheerleader outfit all pink with a red ribbon on her neck and the visor with the big pink heart. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail only leaving a few bangs. She also had baggy light pink socks with Dark pink sneakers with hearts on the bottom. She was flying in the air and she flew up. "B-but.. What is this? My body feels like a leaf, being blown so lightly!" She whispered as she flew around in the sky.

Syaoran was watching from the construction site. "So she can do character transformations?" He whispered. Yukito looked up and whispered "Amazing. She's already progressed so far." Ran was talking to Sakura as she continued flying in the air. "Alright Sakura! Character Transformation right off the bat!" She shouted. "Character Transformation?" Sakura asked with curiousity in her voice. "Character Transformation occurs when you use over 120 percent of a guardian chara's abilities!" Ran explained. Sakura looked at herself and then at the ground. "Character Transformation?" She whispered. She looked at the ground and saw how high up she was. She blinked her pupils small with confusion. Then she began to panic. "NO WAY! NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!! This power..." She shouted and she started swimming up into the sky still in panic. Ran was getting worried. "Sakura, believe in yourself! Or else..." She shouted trying to get to her. The Lock's light started to fade until it when blank turning back to white. "You'll change back!" Ran shouted again. Though she was too late. Sakura already changed back to her normal attire and then fell. Ran was trying to reach her. "Sakura!!" She shouted. Sakura fell holding onto the other two eggs crying and praying for safe landing. Ran was trying to race to her. "SAKURA!" She shouted.

Out of nowhere a yellow jello-ish like shield appeared and helped Sakura land safely. Ran sighed. The shield disappeared and Yukito caught Sakura in his arms. Yukito was wearing a crown and holding a scepter. A Guardian Chara was next to him he had purple hair and looked like a little king. Syaoran jumped down from the construction site onto a machine. He looked at them both and noticed Yukito. "You again, little king?" He said smirking. Yukito was placing Sakura down gently and glared at Syaoran. "Taking newborn eggs is against the rules!" He shouted. He stood up and gotten even more serious. "Also, putting your hands on the Humpty Lock is deplorable, Li Syaoran!" He shouted again his voice not as loud as before. Syaoran smirked but his guardian chara, Yoru, spoke for him. "It's YOUR fault for leaving it there!" Yoru shouted. "I won't ever let the likes of you have the embryo!" Yukito shouted. Sakura was confused. Syaoran was ready to attack a green ghost-like paw came from his clenched fist and headed toward them. Yukito held out his scepter. "Holy Crown!" He shouted and the yellow shield appeared again, colliding with the attack and light blinding the area.

When the light faded Syaoran and Yoru were gone. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. "They're gone..." She whispered. "He is a crafty cat that Li Syaoran. He ran away." Yukito spoke softly but in a careful tone of voice. He turned around, smiled, and his crown and scepter disappeared. He reached into his pocket to get something. He found a handkerchief and placed it softly onto Sakura's cheek. Sakura blushed and gasped, surprised at what he was doing. "Are you okay? Have you been hurt anywhere?" he asked in a kind tone of voice. It was an awkward silent moment for Sakura. "I'm Okay." She managed to say after she recovered her voice. "Tsukishiro-kun!" A voice said from not too far away. They both turned to find Tomoyo at the entrance of the construction site. "If you don't return to the guardian meeting... Everyone is waiting." She told him. Sakura was watching Tomoyo the handkerchief held by her own hand now. Yukito nodded and turned to Sakura. "Maybe you should head home for today. Well then..." He told her and began to walk off. Sakura was forgetting something but she didn't know what. "E-excuse me!" She shouted. Yukito turned back at her wondering what it was. "Um..." She didn't know what she wanted. She realized and pointed to the clover shaped lock. "This..." She began. Yukito smiled. "You can hold onto it, Kinomoto Sakura-san." He said kindly. Sakura blushed and watched as they walked away.

She heard the words in her head again and started going crazy like a fangirl. "He remembered my name! And he held me like a princess!" She shouted remembering early when he caught her. She sniffed the handkerchief dazed by the smell that Yukito left on it. "Ah. My Prince's Handkerchief smells good!" She said dazely. Ran flew down on her day dream. "Sakura is a scent pervert..." She said, smirking at her behavior.

Sakura was surprised and angry now. "YOU'RE STILL HERE?!" she shouted. "Of course I am! Ran is already Sakura's guardian chara! And soon those children will be too. " She smirked and winked. Sakura looked at her other two eggs and then back at Ran. "Anyway..." She started. Then she remembered what happened at the meeting. "That's right... I was rejected." She said sadly.

She had a depressed aura while Ran was being cheerful. "Don't worry! Don't worry! There will be lots and lots of chances!" She said cheering and waving her pom-poms. Sakura glared at Ran and began to walk away. Ran noticed she was being left behind and tried to catch up. "Sakura wait for me!" She shouted. "Be quiet! Don't follow me!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura!!" Ran whined. "Jeez I don't know how guardian charas come from guardian angels, anyway. Leave me alone!" Sakura shouted back. "Sakura!" Ran whined again still following her.

Sakura thought of her other two eggs in her hands. 'But now that there are two eggs left, I wonder what kind of children will be born?' She thought to herself. The blue one moved slightly in her hand. Though Sakura didn't notice. It was a sign a new guardian chara will be born soon. What kind of child Will it be?

WELL THAT'S IT! Man it was LONG!! DX Please review!!


End file.
